


Our Hearts Sing

by the49thname



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the49thname/pseuds/the49thname
Summary: It’s Christmas, 1959, and times are not as free as they should have been. All things considered, a double date sounded like an excellent idea until Allen actually sat down and thought about it. Fic for DGM Secret Santa 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurryup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurryup/gifts).



> This was for tumblr user hurryupfic / AO3 user hurryup for the DGM Secret Santa 2016. The prompt was for a certain time period and a certain selection of pairings to be included, so I chose the 1950s with Allen/Link and Lavi/Lenalee. It was really nice to write this, I'm a sucker for 50s/60s AUs and I haven't written for these pairings before. Enjoy reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> Song the fic was written to: Postmodern Jukebox's cover of "Closer"

Winter nights have the strange power of twisting time into something it is not. Skies darken earlier than expected, fire orange and rose pink painting the sky with colour as the sun sets over rooftops, fading daylight greeted with approaching darkness before evening has truly arisen. There was something poetic about it; a sense of time running out as the year came to a close, of parting lovers and last chances.

This all came to mind as Allen Walker sat and watched the sun set, gloved hands resting against cold concrete, breath fading to mist before his eyes. The glow of the streetlight above his head cast the same orange light as the sun falling behind the town hall across the street, and at any other time he would have appreciated the beauty of it.

But he was impatient and anxious; being kept waiting was not something he dealt with easily.

He rubbed his hands together, feeling numbness setting into his fingertips - not from cold but from gripping concrete steps for too long - and looked down the street for the 100th time in the past half hour, face set into a frown. A heavy sigh escaped him, hands wrung nervously together, before a murmured voice to his left drew his attention.

“They’ll be here soon, beansprout.”

Allen turned and scowled at the man sat beside him. “It’s Allen. And I know they’ll be here eventually but… well, I can’t help but worry. What if he doesn’t come, Lavi?”

Lavi stretched his arms above his head before settling back against the concrete steps behind his back with a sigh. “If Link doesn’t come he’s an asshole and from what you’ve said he’s anythin’ but that, right?”

Allen’s voice turned quiet. “I know, I just can’t help but worry I’ve come across too…”

“Too what?”

“Too strong, or something I mean we’ve only been on three dates and then I invite him to this and -”

Lavi interrupted him with a laugh. “No offense Allen but I don’t think you could come off too strong if ya tried.” Allen tried to interject but he shook his head. “He’ll turn up. If anyone should be worryin’ it’s me, Lena isn’t here yet either.”

Allen raised an eyebrow. “We both know Lenalee is late because of one reason and one reason only.”

Lavi groaned. “Yes I know, Komui’s giving her a lecture on bein’ safe and arming her with God knows what and makin’ me feel the fool.”

Allen patted his shoulder with a smile. “Don’t take it too personally, Lavi. He just… doesn’t trust you just yet.”

Lavi glared at him. “Me and Lena have been datin’ for over a year, that reason doesn’t cut it anymore ya know.”

Allen sighed. “I know I know, but he’s just… over-protective of her. It’s not personal.”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s plain creepy! She’s 19 and a free woman, he treats her like she’s still a kid. Plus she can protect herself jus’ fine without him fussin’ like that.”

Lavi gave a grumpy huff and Allen couldn’t help but laugh. “Better wipe that frown off your face before she gets here, you know she hates it when you get into a mood over this.”

“He’s not wrong, you know.”

They both turned their heads and saw a woman stood a few steps above them, dying sunlight casting her black-and-white dress into an array of orange hues, a bright smile adorning her features. Lavi immediately jumped up with a grin, picking her up and swinging her around before pulling her in for a kiss.

Allen looked away to gave his friends some privacy and fixed his gaze on the street yet again, feeling his anxiety mount with each second that passed. When Lenalee had suggested that the four of them go on a double date together weeks beforehand he was worried this would happen, that he had stepped over some kind of line and forced Link into uncomfortable territory. Link had insisted on their relationship being kept a secret the day they started dating - for good reason, it wasn’t safe for them to be so open about it - but it had been impossible to hide it from Lavi and Lenalee; they knew Allen well enough to have caught on soon after he had his first date with the reserved man that frequented the diner where he worked.

It was a difficult balance between wishing to join in with his friends in going out together as two couples, and being afraid of anyone realising that was what they were, and Allen was painfully aware that Link was likely feeling the same but without that need to be beside his friends; Link barely knew either Lenalee or Lavi, having met them only once or twice when they came to visit Allen at work. Anyone would feel uncomfortable being in such a position, and the more Allen thought about it the more he regretted agreeing to anything. It was only a matter of days before Christmas, and the thought of pushing their newly found relationship to its limits at such a time left Allen feeling sick with worry.

He was too wrapped up in his spiralling thoughts of self-doubt to notice Lenalee pulling away from Lavi’s embrace to walk down towards him to pull him into a hug. He tensed up.

“Ah! Lenalee you scared me.”

“Sorry Allen, I didn’t mean to. Are you doing alright?”

Allen gave a slightly strained smile. “I’m alright.” Lenalee scowled at him and he sighed. “Okay truth be told I’d feel a lot better if my date wasn’t late.”

Lenalee hugged him tighter. “He’ll be here, Allen. My brother knows him well and has never spoken lowly of him, he would have told you if he couldn’t make it.”

Allen muttered under his breath. “Not if he didn’t want to come.”

Lenalee pulled away and shook her head. “He’s a nice man, Allen. He wouldn’t leave you here like this.”

Allen groaned and turned to look up at her despairingly. “You and Lavi both say that but what if he doesn’t come, I’ll look like such a fool!”

Lavi walked down and sat beside him, a wide smile on his face. “Nah you’ll jus’ be the third wheel like usual, beansprout.”

Allen stuck out his tongue and gave Lavi a playful shove before things swiftly descended into a childish display of pulling at each other’s faces, Lenalee stood behind them and shaking her head a little with fondness showing in her expression. It was only after a voice called out from a few metres down the street that they froze and pulled away, Allen’s features visibly brightening.

“Sorry I’m late, I was caught out at work by my supervisor and he held me up.”

Lenalee and Lavi both turned to give Allen a knowing look but he did not notice, already on his feet and making his way down to where Link was stood awkwardly fiddling with his gloves. The man was, for once, not clothed in a suit and tie as Allen had always seen him; with his hair in a loose ponytail and by wearing a comfortable jumper with a shirt underneath, loose smart trousers, and a warm winter coat, he almost looked like a different person entirely. Allen gave him a bright smile, wanting to pull him into a kiss but knowing he couldn’t; the street was deserted but you could never be too careful. He pulled Link into a hug instead, holding him close for a few moments and enjoying the warmth the embrace gave.

“You look really _really_ nice, Link.”

There was fond longing in his voice and Link audibly swallowed before pushing him away, cheeks tinged pink from more than just the cold air.

“I, ah, yes thank you Walker you also look very -”

Allen raised an eyebrow, smile widening. “Walker? You haven’t referred to me by my surname in months.”

Link froze, evidently feeling awkward about more than just the lapse back into the polite way he referred to Allen when they first met - Lavi and Lenalee giggling to themselves a few metres away, clearly entertained by the whole thing, also didn’t help - and Allen rubbed the side of his arm in a gesture of comfort. He turned to look up at his friends and shot them a look that told them to behave. The two of them walked down to stand beside them, and Lavi immediately pulled Link into his side, arm wrapped around his middle.

“Nice to see ya, Link. Try not to leave your date waitin’ so long next time.”

Link bristled and pushed him away. “You’re as… forward as ever, I see.”

Lenalee laughed, grabbing Lavi by the arm and pulling him away a little. “If Lavi wasn’t forward he wouldn’t be Lavi now would he?”

Allen grinned. “He’d be less annoying for sure, though.”

Lavi scowled. “Oi, who’s treatin’ all of ya to a ride in my baby, huh? Be nice.”

Allen and Lenalee both groaned and buried their head in their heads, and Link simply blinked, confused.

“Your… what?”

Lavi gestured to what he called a ‘sunset orange’ 1954 Buick Skylark - that was to everyone else a rather off-colour brown - parked at the side of the road. It caught the light of the dying sun beautifully, though everyone but Lavi himself would hate to admit it. Regardless of the opinions they held it would get them to their desired locations quicker than if they walked. Lavi walked up to it and patted its bonnet lovingly before turning to Link.

“Ain’t she a beaut?”

Link paused, unsure on how to respond, before coughing into his hand. “It’s, ah, alright I suppose.”

Lavi pouted. “She’s not just ‘alright’, she’s perfect in every way.” He turned to Lenalee and Allen. “Ain’t that right?”

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. “Apart from when the gear stick gets stuck because you spilled cola on it.”

“B-but babe, that’s not the car’s fault it’s -”

Allen folded his arms. “And the suspension is rubbish.”

Lavi pointed an accusatory finger. “Oi you don’t even drive!”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t complain about it, stupid Lavi.”

“More importantly -” there was a firmness to Lenalee’s voice that cut them both short. “- aren’t we all meant to be going on a date?”

Knowing better than to argue with Lenalee the two of them put aside their opinions on automobiles, and after unlocking the car Lavi entered the driver’s seat, Lenalee by his side and Allen and Link sat together in the back. Once everyone had settled in Lavi turned to wiggle his eyebrows at his backseat drivers, a wide grin adorning his features.

“Hands to yourself in the back there, alright?”

Both Allen and Link’s faces flushed red. Allen shoved Lavi’s face back towards the front of the car, and taking it as a cue to start the car the engine came to life as Lavi turned the key in the ignition. As the car started heading down the street Allen leant forward a little with a scowl.

“You shouldn’t be so crude, Lavi. Plus you don’t need to warn us, it’s not like we want to get stopped by the police if anyone sees us being too ‘friendly’.”

The disgust in Allen’s voice was clearly evident, and Link placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently before returning his hand to his lap. Lenalee sighed from the front, gaze fixed on the darkening streets outside the passenger window, voice low and full of bitterness.

“So much for the 50s being a time of freedom and love after the war, huh.”

Allen began to reply before Lavi raised a hand to cut him off. “I’d love to hear all of ya rip the shit out of this stupid country and its backward thinkin’, but it’s just gonna make us all angry.” He gave a quiet sigh, voice taking on a softer tone. “Let’s enjoy ourselves tonight, ‘kay?”

Lenalee turned to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Sounds like a good idea to me.” She turned to face Allen and Link with a smile. “Any preference for where we should eat?”

Allen’s expression visibly brightened. “Food! That’ll cheer me right up.”

Link could barely keep himself from smiling and Lenalee felt her lips pull into a smile also; Allen’s love of food was an endearing thing. After a moment of silence Link gave a thoughtful hum before speaking.

“I don’t particularly mind where we eat.” He turned to Allen. “Where would you like to go?”

“I can’t just choose one place to eat, Link! That’s impossible.”

Link laughed, shaking his head a little. “We can’t eat at every restaurant across the city, Allen.”

Allen pushed him lightly, indignant. “We could if we tried!” He leant forward to look at Lavi with a grin. “Hey Lavi, you’d be up for that right?”

Lavi gave a thoughtful hum before grinning. “A bar crawl but without the alcohol and regret in the morning? Sounds good to me.”

Lenalee shook her head with a sigh. “Why do I always have to be your impulse control? None of us have the money to eat that much food, you realise.”

Lavi grinned. “Not if we run before they charge us.”

Lenalee scowled and pulled at Lavi’s cheek, reprimanding him with a tone that was far too playful to be taken seriously. Allen fell back into his seat, wanting to feel for Link’s hand and interlace their fingers together but feeling nervous to do so. Link noticed the way his shoulders tensed and turned to him, voice quiet.

“Are you alright?”

Allen nodded, lips pulled into a bittersweet smile. “I am, don’t worry. I just -”

“Hey hey look, they finally opened that new Italian place!”

Lavi’s sudden interjection sounded excited enough for Allen to listen and turn to look out the window beside him, the bright lights of the main street through the city centre glaring compared to the darkness inside the car. After squinting and adjusting to the light Allen noticed a building lit from the rooftop to the foundations with multi-coloured fairy lights. Lenalee leant towards the driver side window, resting a hand on Lavi’s shoulder and looking out at the building with a smile.

“Such a pretty place, look at all those lights!”

Allen nodded wordlessly, focused on the array of colours blinking in the semi-darkness outside with an expression akin to reverence. Link turned and looked from the other side of the car, though he was focused far less on the lights and instead on the man sat beside him, gripped by a feeling that left his heart aflutter. Allen turned to face him and he swiftly looked away, embarrassed. After realising the reason for his reaction Allen gave a quiet laugh and interlaced his fingers between Link’s own, pulling him closer.

“Would you like to eat there, Link?”

Link found himself unable to reply, the sudden gentle intimacy taking him by surprise. “I, ah -”

“Oi oi, what did I say about keepin’ your hands to yourselves?”

Allen scowled as Lavi’s voice piped up from the front of the car before begrudgingly letting go of Link’s hand, knowing he’d gotten too caught up in the moment. “Fine, Mr. Mood Killer. Are we eating at this new restaurant then?”

Lenalee nodded with a smile. “I’d like that a lot. Though -” she faltered, smile falling “- won’t we need a reservation?”

Link shook his head. “Not always, it depends on the establishment.”

Lavi began to speak before a car behind them beeped its horn at them. “Jeez they’re impatient. I’ve gotta park us up anyway so we can always check it out and if they need a reservation we just find somewhere else.”

Allen beamed. “Sounds like a plan. As long as we eat I don’t mind where.”

Lavi made a derisive noise. “’Course you don’t mind, we could be eatin’ at that cheap ass diner where you work and you’d still be happy.”

Allen smiled. “Well, we _would_ get a discount.”

Lavi laughed, shaking his head a little with a quiet mutter of ‘unbelievable’ before turning down a nearby street to find a parking spot. After wasting five minutes waiting for a rather loud and argumentative couple to decide on whether they were staying or leaving, they finally settled on leaving and Lavi parked up between a white ’55 Fiat 600 that had seen better days and a pale yellow ’58 Simca Vedette. As the four of them exited the car Lavi gave his own a loving pat, turning his nose up at the other cars. Lenalee burst out laughing, interlacing their fingers together with a mock-tone of sadness to her voice.

“Sometimes I think you love that car more than me, I’m heartbroken.”

Lavi turned to her, panicked. “No way! My car is my baby but you’re my ultimate babe, babe.”

Lenalee pulled a face, trying hard not to laugh, failing miserably as Lavi’s cheeks went as red as his hair. Allen walked past him with Link following close behind, a wide smile adorning his features.

“Smooth Lavi. Real smooth.”

Embarrassed and indignant, Lavi pouted - though his expression visibly brightened after Lenalee gave him a kiss on the cheek and called him cute - and followed behind Allen and Link as they made their way back to the restaurant they’d spotted earlier, Lenalee by his side. It didn’t take long to return to where they’d stopped in the car, pavement illuminated with an array of flickering colours. After stealing a glance through the windows they noticed the restaurant wasn’t as full as they’d feared, giving them hope of finding a table. A rush of warm air and the smell of food washed over them as they entered the building, the soft light of ceiling chandeliers and fairy lights decorating the walls and a large Christmas tree at the back of the room illuminating the four of them, cheeks flushed from the cold. A waiter quickly came to greet them, and after conversing with Lenalee they were seated at a table closest to the Christmas tree, giving them a view of most of the restaurant. As they sat down Lavi gave a satisfied noise, settling back into his chair with a smile.

“Seems like a nice enough place. Hopefully the food is as good as I’m hopin’ it to be.”

Lenalee settled in beside him after hanging her coat on the back of her chair. “I’m sure the food will be wonderful.” She paused to look over at Link and Allen, who had sat opposite them. “Don’t you think so?”

Allen gave an eager nod. “Of course, eating somewhere new is always so exciting!”

Link gave Allen a fond smile, shaking his head a little before voicing his own opinion. “I’m sure it will more than suffice.”

The return of the waiter who had seated them and the rush of ordering food and drink left the four of them distracted and quiet apart from the occasional comment. As the waiting process for their food began Allen swiftly began to complain of hunger, head resting against the table-top, impatient and wanting to eat sooner rather than later. 15 minutes in, a large pizza for Lavi and two bowls of pasta for Lenalee and Link arrived all at once, and as Allen sat almost in tears as the waiter walked away and didn’t return with his food Lavi gave him a pat on the head.

“That’s karma for ya, Allen.”

Allen sulked, clutching at his stomach with a miserable expression. “It’s not karma it’s torture.”

Without a moment’s hesitation Link pushed his pasta bowl closer to Allen and gestured to it with his fork. “Would you like some of mine while you wait?”

Allen’s gave a delighted noise and reached for the fork, taking a mouthful of pasta with a pleased expression. Lavi and Lenalee shared a look before Lenalee leant forward and gave Allen a bright smile.

“Hey Allen, I think you’ve found a keeper.”

Allen ignored her, eating his mouthful of food as slowly as he could to avoid devouring the entire bowl sat in front of him. Link raised an eyebrow at the comment, confused, before Lavi spoke up.

“Allen’s appetite is pretty scary ya know, so you’re either brave or an idiot for offerin’ your food to him.”

Link scowled at him. “That’s rather rude of you, Lavi. I’m sure Allen wouldn’t -” he turned and saw that half the bowl had already disappeared into Allen’s stomach and faltered, raising a hand to pinch his temples. “… I take it back.”

Lavi burst out laughing - so loudly that a nearby table turned to glare at him - and dropped a sauce-covered piece of pepperoni onto his trousers. As he began to lament Allen finished his mouthful and spoke in a deadpan voice.

“That’s karma for you, Lavi.”

Lenalee laughed, Link barely concealing a smile, while Lavi slumped in his chair with a defeated expression.

“Why do I always wear white pants when I eat food…”

Allen raised an eyebrow. “You always wear the same trousers, Lavi.”

Lavi pouted childishly at him. “You’re in America beansprout, say pants like everyone else.”

Allen stuck out his tongue in reply and tried to shovel another mouthful of pasta into his mouth before a waiter arrived with his pizza, plate of garlic bread, and bowl of spaghetti. Everyone but Link seemed unsurprised by the amount of food that was placed on the table. Link turned to Allen, who had already started on his garlic bread, with a look of concern.

“Can you really finish all of this?”

Allen simply nodded, happily tucking into his food, leaving Link to get answers from his other two companions. Lenalee sighed.

“The answer is yes, Link, he can.”

Lavi leant forward, eyebrows furrowed. “Didn’t you two go out before tonight? Did Allen not eat or somethin’?”

Allen finished his mouthful and gave an awkward smile. “I made sure we went to cafes or sandwich bars.”

Link huffed. “Allen, you needn’t have hidden such a thing from me. I’m just… surprised.”

Allen raised an eyebrow, speaking with a mouthful of pizza. “Surprised about what?”

“Well you have a rather, ah, how to put this…” Link paused, visibly awkward “… trim figure? How do you maintain it with such a high food intake?”

Allen did nothing but give a wink in reply, leaving Link flustered and finishing his bowl of pasta with gusto to hide it. Lavi and Lenalee shared a look and tried not to laugh, continuing to eat while occasionally giving the two of them raised eyebrows and teasing looks. After ordering and eating dessert - in which Allen consumed what was probably his body weight in ice-cream - they left the warm and comforting atmosphere of the restaurant, heading back into the cold outside world.

Lavi and Lenalee walked ahead, hand-in-hand and leaning close together as the spoke in hushed tones, affection showing clearly in their expressions and how they looked at one another. Allen and Link walked behind them, both wishing to reach for the other’s hand, to express the same intimacy and love that their two companions were able to show, but knowing they had to wait; longing was a difficult emotion to ignore.

As they returned to Lavi’s car and headed away from the city centre, sat upon cold leather seats and illuminated by streetlamps, Link brushed his fingers against the side of Allen’s hand before putting distance between them, gentle tenderness expressed through that smallest of touches,  through the way he looked at Allen as if he could focus on nothing else. Allen could hardly concentrate on anything but wanting to be home, needing the privacy of his small single bedroom apartment and the safety of being who he was - showing what he felt - without fear.

The sound of Lavi doing an impression of Paul Anka as ‘My Heart Sings’ came onto the radio, and Lenalee laughing so hard she could scarcely breathe, brought Allen out of his thoughts, a bright smile gracing his features. He turned to Link and saw the same smile mirrored on his face and laughed, and whatever bitterness had begun to worm its way into both their hearts was swiftly erased.

By the time Lenalee regained the ability to breathe, and Lavi felt he could stop speaking in a weird mimicry of the famous singer’s voice, they turned to their backseat drivers with flushed cheeks and bright smiles as they stopped at a set of traffic lights.

“Hey ‘sprout?”

“It’s Allen.”

Lavi stuck out his tongue. “Fine _Allen_ , where am I droppin’ ya off?”

“Just outside my apartment would be great.”

Lavi turned to look at Link and wiggled his eyebrows. “And are you going with him, eh?”

Link immediately turned red, raising his hands in protest. “Ah no no that’d be very presumptuous of me.” He faltered, visibly embarrassed. “It’s not really my decision, it’s Walk- ah, Allen’s choice to make.”

Allen smiled over at him. “You live at the other end of the city compared to the three of us, Link. Plus, Tim’s missed you since your last visit.”

Link paused, uncertain, before sighing and resigning himself to the decision. Lavi gave them both a wink before turning to face the dashboard and continue driving as the traffic light went green. Quiet murmurs from the radio presenters filled the silence, and Allen reached for Link’s hand to give it a reassuring squeeze, leaning in closer towards him and speaking scarcely above a whisper.

“You don’t have to come back to mine if you don’t want to.”

Link took a moment to find the right words before rubbing a thumb against the side of Allen’s hand. “It’s not… that I don’t want to. I just want to… get this right.”

Allen smiled, resting his head against Link’s shoulder. “You couldn’t get this wrong if you tried.”

Link turned to look at him with a frown. “I could, Allen, that’s why -”

Allen pulled away to give him a grin. “No, you couldn’t. Trust me.”

“Why is that?”

Lenalee turned to face the two of them with a wink. “Because if you were doing something wrong, Link, me and Lavi would have kicked you out on the sidewalk by now.”

Lavi grinned over his shoulder. “It’s true. We’re protective of our lil beansprout.”

Allen huffed and kicked the back of Lavi’s chair. “It’s Allen, how many times do I have to tell you! And I’m not little!” The car came to a halt and Allen faltered, face settling into a frown. “Wait why are we stopping?”

Lenalee laughed. “Because, silly, we’re here.”

Allen looked outside the window and saw the familiar apartment block in front of him, illuminated by a nearby streetlamp’s amber glow. Cheeks flushed, ignoring the teasing smiles his friends were giving him, he exited the car alongside Link and paused as Lavi rolled down his window.

“You workin’ on Monday?”

Allen sighed. “Bright and early.”

Lavi grinned. “Then me and Lena can see you there around lunchtime.” He poked his head out the window and peered over the top of his car to give Link a grin. “You should come too, Link!”

Link sighed before folding his arms. “I guess I don’t have anything else to do for lunch.” He paused for a few moments before coughing into a hand, visibly awkward. “I, ah, had a nice time tonight. Thank you and Miss Lee for the company.”

Lavi gave him a warm smile as Lenalee rolled down her own window to speak to him. “We’d love to see you again, Link.” She leant forward and spoke quietly enough that Allen couldn’t hear. “I’ve not seen him this happy in a long time; I thought you’d like to know that.”

Before Link could reply she rolled up her window and with a wave from both her and Lavi the car’s engine rumbled into life and they drove off into the darkness, leaving Allen and Link alone. Lost in thought, gaze fixed on the street stretching out in front of him, the gentle tug from Allen towards the apartment drew Link’s attention back to the present.  After climbing 3 sets of stairs, fumbling with keys in semi-darkness, and being greeted by a rather excitable golden retriever, it took a few minutes for them to gather their bearings.

Before Link could even shrug off his coat he was pulled into Allen’s arms, soft lips upon his own and hands interlaced behind his neck. It was an almost desperate kiss, full of such longing that it left them both breathless. But it was much more than a simple kiss, more than desire or lust or anything that could be explained with one single word; it was every moment they had looked into each other’s eyes and wanted to tuck a strand of hair behind the other’s ear, every moment they had wanted to lean in for a kiss before saying goodbye at work or speak of each other to friends and colleagues with all the love and affection they could muster or interlace their hands together as they walked down the street and feel no anxiety or fear.

Allen pulled away, resting his head against Link’s shoulder, and spoke with such tenderness that Link felt moved by it.

“I’ve wanted to do that _all evening_.”

Link let out a shaky breath before wrapping his arms around Allen’s middle, eyes fluttering closed.

“I know. So did I.”


End file.
